


Gardenias and Forget-Me-Nots

by kinkunii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Honestly just Self Indulgent Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plotless Fluff, Self-Indulgent, They love each other so much, True Love, kinkuni are third years, kunimi loves flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkunii/pseuds/kinkunii
Summary: “Hey ‘Nimi can I tell you a secret?”“Mhm yeah what is it?”Kindaichi leans over to Kunimi, inching towards his ear. He whispers three words that Kunimi would never forget.“I love you.”
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Gardenias and Forget-Me-Nots

Their shoulders brush as they walk home together, a soft breeze blows past them as rays of sun look down upon them. Kindaichi reaches out his hand, interlacing Kunimi’s hand with his, causing a blush to form on the younger boy.

Walking in a comfortable silence, Kindaichi speaks, “The school year is nearly over, huh, we’re gonna be graduating soon.”

Kunimi hums in agreement and looks to Kindaichi, “Yeah and then we’re gonna have to go to university, and I’ll be even more tired.”

Kindaichi chuckles at Kunimi’s statement when he hears Kunimi speak once more, “Your shoulder better be there for me to sleep on, or otherwise I think I’ll die.”

“My shoulder isn’t going anywhere.”

“Good.”

Kunimi stops on the path, his sturdy mouth twitches into a smile, he grabs Kindaichi’s wrist leading him into an alleyway. Leaning up, Kunimi places a gentle kiss to the corner of Kindaichi’s mouth, leaving the older boy blushing profusely and stuttering.

“I’ve been waiting since this morning to do that; school is annoying, it gets in the way.”

“K-Kunimi-kun! Warning next time please!”

Kindaichi says that yet he leans down to Kunimi once more, placing a hand softly on his face and kisses him soundly on the lips; both boys smile into it.

Kunimi pulls away first, a tinge of pink blossoming over his face.

“C’mon we should get home and study, plus this alleyway is creeping me out and I’m cold.”

“You’re the one that brought us into an alleyway in the first place.”

Kunimi presses a finger to Kindaichi’s lips, motioning for him to be quiet. Kindaichi pulls his hand away, laughing at Kunimi’s embarrassed face.

* * *

They arrive at Kindaichi’s house, saying a quick greeting to Kindaichi’s mother before entering Kindaichi’s room and closing the door behind them. Kunimi immediately goes to lay down on the bed but was abruptly stopped by Kindaichi's voice.

“Nope. Come on Kunimi we have to study.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Please, just for a little while, I’ll get you some salted caramel tomorrow as well.”

To this Kunimi smiles, getting off the bed to join Kindaichi on the floor to study. Kindaichi has always been better at studying than Kunimi, he’s much more persistent and can focus for longer. If it weren’t for Kindaichi, Kunimi thinks he might not be doing nearly as well in school or he might’ve failed.

Kindaichi was a constant warmth in Kunimi’s life. He couldn’t help but be drawn to him, to want to be closer to him. That was how he was in the situation he was in now; dating Kindaichi. Kunimi doesn’t think he’s ever been happier than he is now. The older boy is always there for him, even when he is being stubborn and lazy. He’s always there and always willing to be near him and help him. Always willing to care for him and Kunimi doesn’t think he can thank Kindaichi enough.

Kunimi loves him. He hasn’t said it, neither has Kindaichi. They haven’t said it but they both know. They know they love each other and they know they’ll say it when the time is right. They’re in their third year of high school, nearly graduated and off to university and neither want to separate in the slightest.

They’re like the earth and the sun. Kindaichi is warm and comforting and Kunimi is the earth stuck in the sun’s orbit. However, he doesn’t want to ever be out of the sun’s orbit he wants to stay with Kindaichi for as long as possible. To be able to kiss and hug him every day, to give Kindaichi support when he needs it.

These two boys are different but yet it’s like they were made for each other. Like they perfectly balance one another; two parts of one whole.

Kunimi shifts uncomfortably as Kindaichi retrieves their notebooks and textbooks.

“What do you wanna start with?” Kindaichi asks.

“I don’t know.”

Kindaichi notices the blatant lack of motivation on Kunimi’s face and concludes that he, himself will have to decide.

“Okay well, how about we start with math’s to get it out of the way and then move onto English second okay?”

Kindaichi looks to Kunimi waiting for an answer, he receives a little nod of Kunimi’s head and they open their notebooks and begin to work out equations. It is twenty minutes into their study session when Kunimi speaks.

“This is too hard, I’m never going to get into university,” He sighed.

“Oh c’mon ‘Nimi don’t say that! You can do it cause I’m gonna help you m’kay?”

Kunimi rests his head upon Kindaichi’s shoulder and releases a deep, breathy sigh. He nudges his head into Kindaichi’s neck, finding comfort in his scent and warmth. Kindaichi moves, wrapping his arms tightly against Kunimi, pulling the boy closer to him. Tracing circles with his thumb in his back, Kindaichi places a kiss upon the top of Kunimi’s head. Kindaichi speaks quiet and gently now.

“Do you wanna have a break from maths for a bit and start on English?”

A quiet, almost nonexistent hum of agreement was heard from Kunimi and Kindaichi let go of the boy. They got their English textbooks out and begin reading in silence.

“Can you read to me? I’ve got a bit of a headache.” Kunimi speaks into the quiet of the room.

Kunimi was prone to headaches, it was a regular occurrence yet Kindaichi was sure to take care of Kunimi when it happened.

“I’m gonna go get you some water and ibuprofen, I’ll be back.”

Kunimi lays his head on his arms, waiting for Kindaichi’s return, it's only a short period of four minutes later when he does return; water and medicine in hand.

“Thank you, Yuu,” Kunimi says as Kindaichi’s hands the contents to him, the use of the nickname turns Kindaichi into a blushing mess.

“A-Are you ready to continue now?”

“Yeah, I think I should be good.”

Kindaichi resumes his position next to Kunimi on the floor, he places one arm around Kunimi’s waist bringing the younger boy closer to himself. Kunimi turns his head and places a soft kiss against Kindaichi’s jaw. A smile beams on Kindaichi’s face and he begins reading out loud.

* * *

Kindaichi returns to his room after a short bathroom break to see Kunimi messing with his hair in the mirror.

“What are you up to?”

Kunimi sighs, “I feel like I should switch up my hairstyle, I’ve literally had the same hair for the past six years and you changed yours and cut it shorter and got an undercut and I wanna change but I just don’t know what to do with it.”

Kindaichi looks at Kunimi briefly before joining him Infront of the mirror, he speaks looking Kunimi in the eyes.

“I like you however your hair looks, but I do think I’ve got an idea! I’ll be right back!”

Kindaichi rushes out of the room to return moments later with a comb in his hand. Kunimi looks at him blankly, unsure of what he is up to.

“Sit on the bed please.”

Kunimi doesn’t know what he is up to, but he seems excited so Kunimi complies.

He sits on the bed and Kindaichi comes over, he begins to gently brush through the locks of Kunimi’s hair. Beginning to brush Kunimi hair back, Kindaichi’s tongue peeks out through his lips as his concentration intensifies.

He begins to part Kunimi’s hair to the side of his head and combs his hair once more. Once he was satisfied with his work, Kindaichi clapped his hands together, earning an unimpressed stare from Kunimi.

“I’m done you can go look in the mirror now!”

Kunimi gets up off the bed and scuttles his way over to the mirror in Kindaichi’s room.

He looks at himself in the mirror, noticing his hair now side parted. Its not too much of a difference but it is different and it’s definitely a change. Kunimi chuckles, looking over at Kindaichi.

“You literally just changed the part.”

Kindaichi blushes, looking down at his feet.

“I like it though, it is different. Thank you.”

Kindaichi beams at this statement and Kunimi wonders how everyone else will react to his new hair or if they will react at all.

"You're really pretty Akira, you know that?"

He's not surprised to be hit with a pillow in the face.

* * *

At one point in the afternoon, they ended up on Kindaichi’s bed. Kunimi is now tucked tightly against Kindaichi from behind. The warmth between the two boys spread to each other and they are comfortable. Kindaichi presses soft kisses against the back of Kunimi’s neck and head. Kunimi’s eyes are shut, content within the presence of Kindaichi.

“It’s been a while since I’ve brought you flowers, I’m gonna give you flowers soon,” Kunimi whispered matter-of-factly.

Kindaichi hums, “Yeah, you know I still have the pressed purple lilac you gave me after we started dating. Anyway, what flowers are you thinking of?”

Kunimi blushes, feeling Kindaichi pressing kisses along his neck, “I’m thinking of a mix of gardenia’s and forget-me-not’s.”

“What do they mean?” Kindaichi asks, nudging his face into Kunimi’s hair, the smell of lavender filling his senses.

“Gardenias symbolize secret love, joy and sweet love. It’s cheesy I know, don’t laugh at me but you make me happy and what we have is unknown to my parents so it’s sort of secret and you make me feel all sweet and mushy so like yeah…but uh forget-me-nots symbolize true love and don’t forget me. Uh…I’m getting all mushy don’t laugh please.”

“It’s okay Akira, I think it’s sweet.” He places a kiss to Kunimi’s cheek, admiring the boy's embarrassed face in the process.

Kindaichi lets go of Kunimi and props himself up on his elbow as Kunimi rolled over to face him, his hair covering his eyes. Kindaichi gently reaches over and tucks the strands of Kunimi’s hair behind his ears, revealing clean, porcelain skin and a beautiful face.

“Hey ‘Nimi can I tell you a secret?”

“Mhm yeah what is it?”

Kindaichi leans over to Kunimi, inching towards his ear. He whispers three words that Kunimi would never forget.

“I love you.”

Kunimi’s eyes widen even though it wasn’t so much of a surprise to hear those words. After all, he did know but it didn’t stop the abundance of love he felt for Kindaichi at that moment in time. Kunimi clings onto Kindaichi once more and leans their foreheads together. Kindaichi catches Kunimi’s lips and they kiss with all the love they have for each other.

Soft lips glide over each other and for now, everything is perfect and neither boys have a care in the world because they are together. They have each other and that’s all that matter and that’s all they need.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh hello! I hope you enjoyed this, I wrote this pretty quickly trying to get out of writer's block. It's honestly just self-indulgent kinkuni fluff cause I love them so much. If you don't know Kunimi gave Kindaichi a purple lilac when they got together because the flower symbolizes first love. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this, it's not as good as some of my other works but I appreciate all kudos and comments and I'm really grateful if you checked out my other fics. Also, you can come scream with me on twitter @kinkunii


End file.
